I Will Always Love You
by Faust Pyok
Summary: Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..walaupun kita harus berbeda dunia. Dan hanya kau yang kucintai../ pairing : Masamune dan Megohime...


Holla minna! Kembali lagi dengan author! Kangen gak? (gakk)*sabar* This is a request fanfic from my best friend..yang lagi ulang tahun..! Dan beberapa author lainnya. Langsung saja..

.

.

.

.

"_Ku ingat tentang dirinya, bercanda tawa dengannya menangis berdua dengannya. Dan nyanyikan lagu indah sebelum ku pergi dan tak kembali"_

**Masamune POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku bangun agak pagi untuk pergi sekolah. Perkenalkan aku Date Masamune, aku murid di Basara Gakuen. Banyak yang menyebutku anak cerdas, cool, tampan, anak dari keluarga kalangan kelas atas, anak dari orang penting, murid kesayangan, anak pendiam dan ada juga yang menyebutku suka cari perhatian, sok pintar, sok cool, dan bermata satu. Itulah julukkan ku di sekolah, Dokuganryu. Ngomong-ngomong soal mata, aku memang hanya memilik satu mata. Waktu aku berumur 7 tahun, aku terkena cacar dimata kiriku dan terpaksa mata kananku harus diamputasi. Aku tidak menginginkannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, aku tinggal dengan ayahku dan orang yang sangat setia berada disisiku kapanpun dan dimanapun, Katakura Kojuuro. Pagi ini aku dan Kojuuro pergi kesekolah lebih awal, entah mengapa.

**Di Sekolah**

"Ohayou Masamune-dono..!" sapa seorang laki-laki, dia adalah Sanada Yukimura. Sahabat terbaikku.

"_Morning_, Yukimura." jawabku simple, dan aku terkadang sering menggunakan bahasa inggris. Karena ibuku berasal dari Inggris, aku sempat tinggal di Inggris selama 5 tahun. Sebelum tragedi itu terjadi..yaa ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Bukan hanya itu saja, kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa adik kesayangan ku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, itu akan membuat luka lama akan semakin sakit. Dan kebetulan kelas kami mendapatkan murid baru.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" suruh Kenshin-sensei sang wali kelas kami untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan seseorang yang disuruh Kenshin-sensei, ternyata dia adalah..

"P-perkenalkan namaku Megohime, s-salam kenal." katanya sambil gugup, ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis bernama Megohime. Megohime berambut lurus hingga bahu, bermata coklat, tinggi, dan putih. Dia terlihat sangat manis, bagiku.

"Baiklah Megohime, kau bisa duduk disampng Masamune." suruh Kenshin-sensei, Megohime berjalan dengan malu-malu.

"Semuanya buka buku bahasa Inggris kalian halaman 39, lalu kerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihalaman selanjutnya. Mengerti?"  
"Mengerti sensei.."

"Bagus, kalau begitu sensei tinggal sebentar ya dan jangan ada yang ribut!" setelah beberapa lama jam pelajaran dimulai akhirnya tiba juga waktu yang paling dinanti, waktu isrtirahat.

**Istirahat**

Pada waktu istiraht aku, Keiji, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Motochika dan Kojuuro paergi ke kantin.

"Hoii Dokuganryu kau beruntung juga yaa, bisa duduk dekat dengan gadis secantik Megohime." Keiji mulai menguji kembali kesabaranku.

"Aku tidak peduli.." jawabku enteng saja.

"Haa..jangan begitulah Dokuganryu, kalau kau tidak mau dai akan kujadikan pacarku.." kata-kata dari Keiji tadi langsung membuatku ingin menendang dirinya kuat-kuat. Entah mengapa aku juga sedikit tertarik dengan dirinya, mungkin jatuh cinta?.

"Kau ini Keiji, terus Magoichi kau mau apakan haa?" dan tambahnya perkataan dari Motochika langsung membuat Keiji menjadi mengingat Magoichi, kekasihnya.

"Kau benar juga Chousoukabe.."

"Hahaha, ingatin tuh katanya housoukabe-dono." aku dan Kojuuro yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya tersenyum, lama kelamaan aku menjadi penasaraan apa yang dilakukan Megohime saat istirahat lalu aku putuskan untuk mencarinya. Dan aku menemukan dirinya di sebuah taman kecil didekat kolam ikan sedang membaca buku. Ternyata dia seorang kutu buku, dia terlihat sangat pendiam. Aku datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai juga, tentu saja aku sedang membaca buku. Ettoo.." sepertinya dia bingung dengan namaku, tentu saja kami belum berkenalan.

"Masamune, Masamune Date." jawabku sambil memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Masamune-san sendiri sedang apa disini? Masamune-san tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah, ah sial apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Seperti ini kah rasanya jatuh cinta..

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, kau sendiri kenpa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?." balasku sambil tersenyum juga dan sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak, aku disini belum berteman dengan siapa pun. Jadi aku belum akrab dangan yang lainnya." jawabannya itu sudah membuatku tau kalau dia sama seperti ku, susah bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku adalah teman pertama mu..salam kenal Megohime." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menjadi teman pertamanya, wajah Megohime memerah sepertinya dia malu. Gadis yang sangat pemalu..

"Salam kenal juga Masamune-san."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan`san'panggil saja namaku.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Emm..salam kenal juga Masamune.."

Setelah beberapa minggu dan tidak terasa sudah setengah semester kami menjadi sangat akrab, pergi kemana-mana selalu berdua kecuali ke toilet. Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa menjadi seakrab ini. Jadi aku akan putuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Megohime kelihatannya sangat pucat, aneh. Dan kebetulan dia sedang ada ditaman tempat pertama kita bertemu.

"Haii Megohime! Kau tidak papa? Kau sangat pucat hari ini.." tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku..tidak papa..Masamune." jawabnya lemas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya..sedang apa kau disini?"

"Etoo..emm.e..ti-tidak ada.." jawaban ku mulai kacau padahal aku sudah menyiapkan setangkai bunga mawar yangsangat disukainya.

"Aku tahu..kau tidak bisa berbohong Masamune..katakanlah." aku mulai salah tingkah, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya kekasih ku.

"Aku..aku menyukaimu Megohime, jadi mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku?" kataku sambil memberikan bunga mawar tadi dengan wajah merah, jangan ditanya reaksi Megohime. Pasti wajahnya lebih merah dari wajah ku.

"K-kau yakin Masamune?" jawabnya sedikit gugup. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya aku juga menyukaimu. Masamune.." aku serasa seperti ditembak oleh malaikat cinta. Sangat indah rasanya, dengan begini aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Haa! Akhirnya..." sungguh indah rasanya jatuh cinta.

Setelah beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya menginjak usia satu tahun, menjadi kekasihnya Megohime. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan libur musim panas. Aku ingin memberikan kado yang terbaik untuknya, sebuah boneka beruang biru dengan kalung dilehernya. Kalung itu seperti liontin biru. Aku ingin memberikannya tapi Megohime sedang tidak berada di rumah. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lewat Hp tetap tidak di angkatnya, ini membuatku sangat khawatir. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, dia tiba-tiba menghubungiku.

**Tittt! Tittt! Tittt!**

Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dan ternyata Megohime.

"_Mosho-moshi Masamune"_

"Megohime! Kau kemana saja selama ini, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu sayang.."

"_Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir..Masamune"_

"Ah, tidak usah meminta maaf begitu. Aku juga minta maaf karna sudah meninngikan suaraku. Dan kau sedang ada dimana sekarang?"

"_Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit""_

"_Whatt!_ Siapa yang sakit sayang?"  
"_Emm..aku sedang sakit Masamune"  
_"Kau? Kau sakit apa Mego?"

"_Entahlah Masamune.."_

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan langsung menjengukmu sekarang juga."

"_Hmm..baiklah, akan kutunggu.." _dan panggilan pun berakhir.

"Kojuuro, jika ayah mencariku katakan aku pergi kerumah sakit.." kataku sambil memberi pesan.

"Siapa sakit Masamune-sama?"

"Mungkin Megohime.."

"Emm, baiklah"

Aku langsung pergi kerumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaannya, aku berharap dirinya baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku merasakan firasat buruk, aku melihat ibu Megohime menangis. Dan aku juga membawa hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Anoo..bibi ada apa dengan Megohime?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Megohime.. ..dia.."

"Ada apa dengan Megohime?"  
"Dia..terkena kanker otak stadium 4..hikkss...kata dokter dia hanya memiliki..waktu 3 jam lagi..hikks" kata ibu Megohime.

"Tidak mungkin.." aku yang mendengarnya langsung tidak percaya, hal yang paling kutakuti adalah orang-orang yang paling kusayang dani kucintai menghilang dari dunia ini. Apakah kejadian lalu kembali terulang? Tuhan..aku baru beberapa tahun merasa bahagia. Aku ingin merasa bahagia selamanya bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi, tapi kau mengambil orang-orang yang kusayang. Apakah engkau masih punya tempat yang lebih baik dari dunia ini yang kejam?.

"Masamune..terima kasih..telah membahagiakan Megohime, kau boleh menemuinya untuk terakhir kali.." aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku langsung memasuki ruang di mana Megohime dirawat. Disana aku melihat Megohime terkulai lemas dengan banyak alat medis ditubuhnya.

"Megohime.." kataku sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya. Rambutnya yang kini berbeda jauh dibandingkan dengan dulu.

"Masa...mune." aku hanya bisa memandangi Megohime yang sebentar lagi...tiada.

"Ya, Megohime. Aku ada disini, aku kesini untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun mu yang kemarin belum kuberikan." aku langsung memberikan boneka dan kalung itu.

"Sini aku pakaikan kalungnya." kataku untuk memberikan kenang-kenangan terakhir kalinya.

"Hmm..indah.." katanya sambil melihat kalung dengan boneka itu.

"Kau suka?" kataku sambil menatapnya.  
"Tentu..saja..Masamune.." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Apa..kau..menyesal..karena sudah..menjadikanku..kekasihmu?" aku kaget mendengar paerkataannya. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Tentu saja tidak, malah sebaliknya aku sangat senang memiliki kekasih seperti mu. Menurutku kau sangat berharga karena telah mewarnai hari-hari ku dengan sangat indah."  
"Hmm..kau ini, Masamune..kau bisa..melepas kalungnya.." suruh Megohime, aku bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakuannya. Jadi aku menurut saja. Setelah aku melepas kalung itu.

"Kau..bisa menyimpannya..sebagai kenang-kenangan.." katanya sambil memberikan kalung itu kepadaku.

"Tapi.."

"Aku..hanya..ingin diingat..dan tetap dicintai olehmu...Masamune." kata Megohime sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku langsung memeluknya.

" _I will always love you _Megohime.." kataku sedikit menangis.

"Aku...juga..mencintai mu...Masa..mune.." tanpa aku sadari itu adalah kata terakhirnya, dia langsung menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Aku tetap memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku hanya bisa menerima takdir ini. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingat..aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya...

_**I will always love you...**_

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Holla minna ! Kali ini saya buat fanfic bergenre seperti ini. Megohime dan Masamune menjadi sasaran. (MasaMego :*bersin-bersin*)

Review?


End file.
